nirahamfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Spiritisme
Spiritisme er en af de glemte troldmandsskoler og følgelig kun kendt af folk, som har studeret de glemte skoler. Kendskabet til spiritisme er ikke særlig udbredt, men nogle få har viet deres liv til at studere denne ældgamle disciplin. Definition Spiritisme er den form for magi, hvor udøveren manipulerer sjælen på samme måde, som en elementalist manipulerer elementerne, eller en mentalist manipulerer sindet. Spiritisme og kirkerne Spiritisme er blevet dømt forkasteligt af alle de gamle kirker på omtrent samme måde som shamanisme, idet der er stor fare forbundet med at berøre en sjæl. Det er de færreste nye kirker, som har taget stilling til problematikken. Lige så vel som det kan være farligt at manipulere en sjæl, lige så gavnligt kan det dog også være. Spiritister er eksperter i at kontakte afdøde, også selvom deres sjæle allerede er indgået i et guderige, og deres kunnen strækker sig sågar så langt som til at kunne hente en afgået sjæl tilbage til legemet; en kunst som kun gudernes tjenere ellers er i stand til at udføre. Netop spiritisternes evne til at genoplive afdøde har været med til at vække kirkernes harme, da mange gejstlige ser det som en modarbejdelse af gudernes vilje, når magere, som ingen kontakt har til guderne derudover, griber ind i livet og døden. For modsat gejstligheden gør spiritisterne det jo ikke beviseligt med gudernes godkendelse. De fraktioner i de forskellige kirker, som går ind for at tillade udøvelsen af spiritisme med ansvarlighed, har alle dage afvist denne anklage med det simple argument, at det var Rina, som skænkede Niraham magi til at begynde med, og at gudinden aldrig ville have givet de dødelige en magt, som selv guderne ikke ville kunne stå imod, hvis udøvelsen af denne form for magi mishagede dem. Spiritisme i fortiden I tiden inden Jarcos åbenbaring var spiritisme en af de mest udbredte troldmandsskoler. På grund af deres kontakt med de afdøde blev spiritister set som bindeled mellem de levendes og de dødes verden, og denne magt gav dem en enorm indflydelse. Da Jarco og hans tilhængere begyndte at sprede de sande guders ord, var spiritisterne nogle af de første, som mærkede konsekvenserne. Som religiøse overhoveder for mange af de kætterske samfund blev spiritisterne brændt side om side med shamaner, hekse og kultister uden først at få en chance for at konvertere, da de blev betragtet som ikoner af deres fæller og derfor tjente kirkernes sag bedre som eksempler end som omvendte. Inden guderne åbenbarede sig, praktiserede spiritisterne først og fremmest det aspekt af deres magi, som gjaldt kontakten med de afdøde og tilbagekaldelsen af en sjæl til dens legeme i tilfælde af unaturlige dødsfald blandt de mest prominente medlemmer af samfundet. Spiritisme nu Siden kirkernes udrensning af spiritister er skolens fokus flyttet over på magernes egne sjæle, primært beskyttelsen og bevaringen af disse. Spiritisme har også længe været brugt indenfor helingen af sindet på samme måde, som brugen af den positive energi har dannet basis for lindring af kroppen. Den elviske kunst kendt som drømmevævning har grobund i elvernes medfødte tilknytning til spiritismen. Blandt andet i Sjælenes Bro, Buranias højtempel, lever der i dag flere spiritister, som ved hjælp af deres indflydelse på følelserne hjælper de døende pilgrimme, som valfarter til templet, trygt ind i den næste verden. Spiritismens funktioner Alle menneskelige væsener består af tre aspekter, som udgør gudernes billede: Sjæl, sind og krop. Sjælen rummer alle væsenets følelser, mens sindet rummer minder og logik. Kroppen fungerer som hylster for disse to andre aspekter og reagerer på kommandoer, som følelserne eller sindet giver den. Spiritisme beskæftiger sig som bekendt med sjælen, og det kan næppe undre nogen, at skolen har stærke bånd til både mentalisme og morticisme, der netop knytter sig til de to andre aspekter af et levende væsen: Sindet og kroppen. En teori fremsat af spiritisten Elya Nor af Cristaliana foreslår, at det netop fra begyndelsen var Rinas hensigt at lade disse tre skoler have samme tilknytning til hverandre, som hvert aspekt af en levende person har til hinanden. Nor henter bevis for sin påstand i det faktum, at der hos to af disse tre skoler findes forskellige besværgelser, som skolen rent logisk set ikke burde have adgang til. Trods ændringer i magiens vinde har morticister i mange århundreder gennemgående været i stand til at kaste besværgelsen Frygt, som netop ikke påvirker kroppen med derimod følelserne, og evnen til at bevæge sig ind på åndernes plan med Åndeform er ligeledes en del af spiritisme, som er flydt over i morticisme. Mentalisme og spiritisme lader endog til at være endnu tættere forbundet igennem sådan besværgelser som Mod, Fremkalde følelser, Charmér person og ligeledes Frygt. Dette skyldes formodentlig, at sjælen påvirker sindet i endnu højere grad, end det gør kroppen. Eksempelvis kan overvældende følelser få kroppen til at reagere en smule ved eksempelvis at skælve, græde eller le, mens de derimod kan blokere fuldstændig for enhver indskydelse fra sindet. Al logik og viden om konsekvenser forsvinder, når en person bliver overvældet af vrede, sorg eller glæde, og i sådanne øjeblikke har sindet sjældent nogen som helst kontrol over kroppen, hvorimod det under normale omstændigheder har nogenlunde ligeligt fordelt kontrol sammen med sjælen. Nor lægger blandt andet vægt på det faktum, at sindet og kroppen faktisk godt kan fungere særskilt fra sjælen, mens det ikke ville kunne lade sig gøre med sjæl og krop eller sind og sjæl. Hun formoder derfor, at mens sjælen har en enorm indflydelse både på kroppen og sindet og er tæt forbundet med disse, er henholdsvis krop og sind så forskelligt og adskilt, at de er nødt til at være sammen, før et væsen kan betragtes som levende, eller før skabningen i det mindst kan simulere liv. Dette betyder, at grænserne mellem den morticistiske skole og den mentale skole er relativt veldefinerede, mens det netop er spiritismen, som har været i stand til at påvirke begge de to andre skoler. Spiritismens udøvere Den dag i dag er spiritisme stadig genstand for stor interesse fra filosoffer og videnskabsmænd fra hele Niraham, men skolens udøvere holder deres antal lavt, formodentlig af frygt for kirkernes reaktion, hvis spiritisme igen skulle vinde indpas blandt alverdens magere. En af de mest berømte forskere indenfor spiritismen og selv en udøver af kunsten er den navnkyndige Jonathan Sjælebinder fra Cirklens akademi Eriam i Alvonsaria. Spiritistiske håndværk Tjenende ånder Tjenende ånder har eksisteret i årtusinder og er blevet kaldt ved utallige navne, især afhængigt af hvilken slags tjener, der har været tale om. Konceptet tjenende ånd dækker over et dyr, som ved hjælp magi er blevet bundet til et menneskeligt væsen og som derfor assisterer denne person i forskellige henseender. En druides tjenende ånd kaldes for en dyrefælle, mens en magers hedder en familiar. Drømmevævning Drømmevævning er en elvisk afart af spiritisme. Kunsten kan spores så langt tilbage, at det er muligt, at elverne faktisk benyttede sig af drømmevævning, inden de overhovedet lærte at praktisere rendyrket spiritisme. Drømmevævning er en metode, som kun er gjort muligt igennem den sindstilstand, som Alexander Odessa af Arthos definerer som "elvernes grænseløse sympati", som forklares nærmere under beskrivelsen af naturlig spiritisme. Drømmevævning fungerer i praksis således, at receptor bringes i en trancetilstand, altså enten søvn eller dyb meditation. Det er i dette stadie, at sjælen er mest åben overfor indflydelse fra omverdenen, hvilket blandt andet kommer til udtryk i netop drømme, hvor de følelser, som fylder meget, bliver gennemlevet ubevidst. Formålet med drømmevævning er at lindre en såret sjæl, altså at gennemarbejde et traume eller at løsne op for fortrængte følelser, som giver receptor problemer i hverdagen. Potentielt kunne drømmevævning også benyttes til at fjerne receptors kontrol over visse følelser, som helst skal holdes i skak, hvis receptor skal kunne fungere optimalt (såsom frygt, vrede og sorg), men dette aspekt af drømmevævning er stort set uudforsket og vil sandsynligvis forblive sådan for evigt. Naturlig spiritisme Elvere Ligesom sortblodsvæsener er født med en tendens til grusomhed, som beviseligt knytter sig til arv (altså rallen i deres blod) frem for miljø, fastholder Alexander Odessa, at alle skabninger med elvisk blod i årerne har en naturlig medfølelse for alt liv omkring dem. Forsøg har vist, at skønt en goblin opfostres af mennesker, som behandler den godt og lærer den medmenneskelige værdier, vil goblinen, hvis den befinder sig i en magtposition, hellere tilføre et andet levende væsen smerte, end den vil glæde det. Modsat vil en elvisk slave, som aldrig har kendt til andet end fangenskab og lidelse og heller aldrig har lært medynk fra en kærlig forældres eksempel, hellere dele sin egen magre ration med et vildtfremmed menneske, end det vil forøge sine egne chancer for overlevelse ved at stjæle den svagere fanges mad. Denne sympati er faktisk, mener Odessa, et direkte bindeled til kernen af den spiritistiske skole, som netop er tilknyttet sjælen og dermed følelserne. Forbindelsen bevirker ikke, at en elver automatisk ville blive en bedre spiritist, end et menneske ville, hvis begge parter studerede i lige lang tid, men den betyder simpelthen, at den "dør" ind til "følelsernes netværk", som er låst for alle andre skabninger og kræver et indgående kendskab til magi for at åbne, ikke er låst for elverne. Den er stadig lukket, men med de rette midler, som drømmevæverne netop tilegner sig, bliver det muligt for selv en utrænet elver, som ikke har den mindste erfaring med trolddom, at åbne døren på klem. Den arvelige tilbøjelighed til ubegrænset næstekærlighed, som elverne er velsignet med, er ifølge Odessa også grunden til elvernes nære sammenhold og evne til hurtigt at knytte tætte bånd med fremmede. Den er dog et tveægget sværd i deres tilværelse, for det kræver enten intens træning eller et stort had, hvis det skal lykkes en elver at overkomme den medfølelse, som den har for alle sine medskabninger, deriblandt sortblodsvæsenerne, som i al den tid, hvor de har kæmpet imod elverne, har haft en enorm, psykologisk fordel overfor den lyse race. Gravide, mødre og søskende Mens et barn lever i sin moders liv, har det ikke sin egen sjæl, men deler derimod med moderen, hvis sjæl til gengæld bliver tilsvarende "større" og mere ustabil. Først når barnet fødes, river dets sjæl sig løs fra moderens og bliver den nyfødtes egen, men et naturlig bånd vil alligevel altid eksistere mellem moder og barn uanset hvad, fordi de i begyndelsen af barnets liv delte den samme sjæl. Også søskende, især tvillinger, har beviseligt et sjæleligt bånd, som forskere indenfor spiritismen er overbevist om stammer fra deres fælles moder. Der er set talløse eksempler på gravide magikere, hvis kræfter forøges betragteligt i den periode, hvor de bærer et barn under hjertet, og ligeledes får ritualer udført af frugtsommelige kvinder, som forstår at trække på både deres egen og deres ufødte barns styrke, ofte kraftigere resultater end normalt. I både traegonnernes, roulernes, elvernes og sortelvernes samfund betragtes gravide med stor respekt og i nogle tilfælde også frygt, da deres sjælelige potentiale er så meget større end sædvanligt. Men den øgede kraft er ikke den eneste grund til, at især sortelvere og traegonnere er vagtsomme overfor frugtsommelige kvinder. Det faktum, at kvindens sjæl er ved at danne en ny sjæl ud fra sin egen, ligesom hendes krop skaber et nyt legeme inden i sig selv, giver ofte knuder i følelsesnetværket. Dermed bliver den kommende moders følelser meget svingende, og selvom de problemer, som opstår, ofte er små og let kan håndteres af omverdenen, er det stadig de færreste, som har lyst til at stå i vejen for en sortelverkvinde eller en heks, som ikke er i stand til at lægge låg på et eventuelt vredesudbrud. Et langt større problem risikerer dog at opstå, når fødslen er overstået. Det chok, som mange kvinder oplever, når deres sjæl giver afkald på en del af sig selv for at forme barnets sjæl, kan drive en nybagt mor ud i uhæmmede følelsesudbrud og sågar depression, selvom hun føler, at hun burde være opfyldt af glæde over det nye liv, hun lige har sat i verden. Viske En visk er et magisk væsen, som eksisterer i form af ren energi. Viske drages mod afsjælede hylstre, altså med andre ord mod døde kroppe, og de findes derfor især på kirkegårde og slagmarker. Derfor kaldes de også for dødemandsblus og gravild. Selvom der er uenighed om, hvorvidt det er selve det døde legeme eller det præg, som sjælen har sat på sit gamle hylster, som tiltrækker viskene, er mange forskere overbevist om, at det må være sjælen, som er den afgørende faktor, siden viske ikke tiltrækkes af døde dyr, hvis sjæle trods alt er meget, meget mindre end menneskelige væseners. En teori går på, at viske faktisk er sjælerester, som søger nye hjem og derfor drages af legemer, som ikke længere indeholder nogen sjæl. En visk har hverken intelligens eller nogen bevidsthed, så vidt vides, men tiltrækkes af uforklarlige årsager også til en vis grad af honning. Viske kan beviseligt benyttes i ritualer, hvor de bidrager med en lille smule kraft og derefter forsvinder, hvilket lader til at understøtte teorien om, at de er sjælerester. Helheste Helheste er gangere, som er blevet påvirket af så megen negativ energi, at de som det eneste dyr animeres som udøde. Den enorme mængde negativ energi i helhestens krop får den til at sprede sygdom omkring sig, men igennem morticismen får helhesten også en så begrænset adgang til den spiritistiske skole, at den fuldstændig uden nogen egen kontrol (da hesten trods alt stadig er et uintelligent dyr) bliver i stand til at træde ind på åndernes plan. Pegasusser Pegasussen er en kimære, som stammer fra Eislonien. Den har krop som en hest og vinger som en ørn, men det mest utrolige ved en pegasus må dog siges at være dens evne til at fornemme, om en person har ondt i sinde eller ej. En pegasus lader kun væsener, hvis følelser er i ro, nærme sig den. Hvis en person er vred, ophidset eller angst, reagerer pegasussen enten med aggression eller ved simpelthen at stikke af. Måske af denne grund er det først og fremmest elvere, som er i stand til at ride på pegasusser, da deres følelser i dagligdagen næsten altid er positive. Til gengæld er det umuligt selv for en elver at ride på en pegasus i kamp, da dyret ville blive fuldstændig opskræmt af de mange, vilde følelser, som raser i folk, når et slag udkæmpes. Pegasirytterne fra Anué er ikke desto mindre uovertrufne spejdere. Calandrere Calandren er en fugl, som lever i Eislonien og Santillia. Dens sang fremkalder dyb sorg hos enhver, som hører den, hvilket formodentlig betyder, at de specifikke toner kombineret med en medfødt magi hos fuglen er i stand til at berøre netop den del af sjælen, som får et menneske til at sørge. Den er desuden en af Buranias udvalgte tjenere. Derudover er calandren formodentlig også i besiddelse af en uhyre mængde positiv energi, som giver den ubegribeligt langt liv og desuden forsager, at hviden fra dens æg kan kurere næsten alle sygdomme og gifte. Calandren selv lader også til at kunne fornemme unormalt store mængder af negativ energi i en person, som er døden nær grundet sygdom eller påvirkning af skadelig magi.